Candadien
by HaricotPoireaux
Summary: L'Angleterre gronde, rester ou partir, tel sera leur choix. Des répercussions dans les deux cas dont les relations entre nations n'y couperont pas. (Brexit- Romance ? Rivalité ? Balèze irlandais?)
1. Chapter 1: Petit séjour

**Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Les perso' appartiennent à Hetalia.

 **Auteur :** YO! Ne faites pas attention au titre, je le trouve très bien.. hein! (Même s'il n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la fic', un petit mélange entre candy et canadien)

* * *

Etat-Unis était dubitatif, etait-ce une bonne chose d'avoir inviter plusieurs nations confiner dans un même endroit ? Après mûre réflexion Alfred avait émis la conclusion que cela leur ferait le plus grand bien d'être déconnecter un peu du monde des affaires nationales et internationale ainsi que de leur boss et des problèmes planétaire. Et puis qui sait, cela rabibochera les petits conflits qui s'était crée entre certaines nations. Une mission sous-jacente lui était donc confié, une mission qui avait lui-même pris l'initiative de remplir.

Tout d'abors Alfred avait déboulé sans préavis il ya quelque temps chez Canada pour lui parler de son projet. Il n'attendait pas son approbation ou des conseils, non, il voulait surtout que celui-ci l'aide pour pouvoir tout préparer. Il avait déjà en tête le lieux de résidence et celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs dans le pays de son frère. Un magnifique lieu au pied des montagnes enneigées, non loin d'un ruisseau, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de la ville. Pour lui c'était l'endoit parfait pour une relaxation et une tranquilité maximale. Matthew l'avait alors guidé jusqu'au châlet.

" Pas mal du tout, ça fera bien l'affaire! T'en penses quoi bro?" s'écria l'américain. Une réponse l'importait guère, il jeta un regard à la décoration. De beaux meubles en bois massifs, des tapisseries colorés, des plantes, de moelleux fauteuils devant une grande cheminée. Vraiment l'endroit lui paraissait parfait.

"J'ai vraiment bien choisis "reprit-il "Admire cette merveilleuse idée que j'ai eue! Bon, va falloir envoyer les invitations, tu m'aides j'espère hein!"

Matthew hocha la tête et lança doucement : "Mais tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Ça ne va pas être un problème pour certain?"

"Fais moi confiance! J'ai des talents de négociateur confirmé, et puis impossible qu'il me refuse quoi que se soit!"

\- Si tu le dis.."

Alfred sortit son camescope et commença à se filmer. Il allait par la suite envoyer cette vidéo aux nations invitées. Une idée de génie qu'il avait eu et puis cela faisait beaucoup plus visuel et original qu'un mail ennuyeux. Oh et puis tout le monde savait qu'il était photogénique! Une fois envoyé à chacun il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les réponses. Quitte à les harceler si les réponses ne venaient pas assez vite.

Il était sûr de la réussite de son projet.

 **xXx**

Toutes les invitations avaient eu un retour positif, cela se déroulait comme prévu. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du séjour. Canada et son frère s'étaient déjà installés quelque jours avant pour tout préparer tel que la nourriture, draps, serviettes, couvertures.. bref tout était en ordre maintenant. Cependant, Canada se sentait plutôt inquiet, ce petit séjour le rendait terriblement nerveux qui pouvait prédire ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais d'un autre coté il était content de retrouver les autres nations, tout le monde est tellement occupé de nos jours. Et ce retour au sources allait surement être agréable. Alfred était ravi, sa gestuelle rappelant un gamin déballant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Il se tortillait dans tout les sens, guettant à le fenêtre si une des nations allait arriver. Il prenait son rôle d'organisateur très à coeur.

Dehors, la neige ne cessait de tomber, le canadien appréciait vraiment ce temps. Pour lui, la neige rendait tous les paysages encore plus magnifique et chaleureux. C'était tellement joli à voir. Le son de la cheminée crépitant rendait l'endroit vraiment apaisant. La température de la pièce était doux dû au chauffage et l'atmosphère était emplie de l'odeur du chocolat chaud et du café. Assis comfortablement dans un fauteil une couverture sur les jambes, si Matthew s'écoutait il fermerait ses yeux et tomberait dans les bras de Morphée.

Midi passé, Canada sursauta quand Alfred se mit tout un coup à sautiller sur place criant qu'une des nations arrivait secouant son frère. Il courut s'installer sur le canapé près de la cheminée, un journal à la main, un café dans l'autre essayant de se calmer lui-même en affichant un regard détaché. Quel acteur! Le canadien s'amusait de voir son frère essayer de jouer l'indifférent alors qu'il trépignait sur place toute la matinée. Cela fit sourire Matthew, il avait l'air terriblement content ça réchaufferait n'importe quel coeur. Il voulait prouver tout bêtement qu'il était débrouillard par le simple fait de ce séjour.

La porte principale s'ouvrit laissant rentrer par la même occasion le froid du dehors. Un râle se fit entendre tandis que Alfred marcha vers la nation. Apparemment la neige avait dû être un petit obstacle pour arriver jusqu'ici.

"Franchement vous auriez pu choisir un endroit plus adapté" dit l'homme qui déposa ses bagages et ferma la porte.

"Angleterre, bienvenue!" salua Alfred en l'enserrant dans ses bras "Pas trop long le voyage j'espère!"

\- Muff, évidemment, combien de fois je dois te dire que l'Amérique c'est pas la porte à coté" répond-il en déposant son manteau et son chapeau sur le porte manteau. Canada lui tendit un chocolat chaud quand celui-ci s'approcha pour la saluer.

"Merci Matthew ça me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Bien bien, viens t'assoir, laisse tes bagages là bas on verra ça plus tard. Viens profiter du feu!" continua Alfred. "Tu verras on va bien se reposer ici, regarde comme l'endroit est agréable!"

L'anglais s'assit confortablement sur le canapé, le voyage l'avait fatigué, maintenant il pouvait enfin souffler. Il prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

"Alors comme ça je suis le premier ? Enfin ça m'étonne pas." dit-il en souriant.

"Yes! comme tu vois tu as gagné, you're first" certifia Etat-Unis "Mais tu es venu tout seul?"

"Ils ont pris le vol d'après. Apparemment ils ne voulaient pas être dans le même avion que moi, je 'polluerais' l'air d'après eux" cracha sèchement Arthur "These jerks.."

Alfred avait pris une décision risquée en invitant toute la fratrie anglaise. Il avait certes entendu que leurs relations n'étaient pas très agréables mais pour lui c'était juste des petites querelles fraternelles sans grande importance. Les frères aiment se détester c'est bien connu.

Une question brula les lèvres de Canada, devait-il tenter de la poser tout de même ? Sans trop réfléchir davantage il demanda :

"Dis moi daddy...est ce sérieux ta position face-"

"Je sais pas Matthew" coupa Arthur "Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça arrivera à un moment donné."

"Mais de quoi vous parlez ?" Interrogea Alfred.

Tandis que le silence commençait à s'installer la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas laissant place à deux silhouettes en pleine conversation. Rien qu'aux sons des voix, Arthur relacha un long soupir d'exaspération.

"Wouaa enfin arrivé, j'pouvais plus.. et toute cette neige.. ! C'est là que je me dis que j'aurais dû rester à la maison comme Carwyn.." dit Irlande en balançant ses bagages contre le mur.

"C'était pas de la tarte de trouver cet endroit" fit Ecosse en balayant la neige qui était sur ses vêtements.

"Si tu avais décidé de prendre le GPS aussi ! Non, au lieu d'ça tu nous as sorti la vieille carte!

-Et l'aventure alors ? Les GPS c'est ennuyant!

-Ouais bah du coup on est arrivé en retard, merci Indiana Jones!

-Commence pas Elwyn , j'en ai d'jà marre d'avoir conduit tout ce temps.."

Ils balancèrent leur manteau et s'avançèrent vers les nations près du feu. Alfed les gratifia d'un bruyant bienvenue en leur proposant un petit remontant ce qui fit plaisir à Irlande. Alistair se tourna vers Canada après avoir esquissé un rictus moqueur à Angleterre.

"Awrite Jimmy ! How are ye ? Ye become a muckle lad!

\- My name is Matthew.." balbutia timidement le canadien.

"Och, that's guid!" Il lui donna une tape amicale. "Bon il ne reste plus que bonnie à ce que je vois, toujours en retard celui-là" s'amusa Alistair en s'asseyant sur le canapé laissant un vide entre son petit frère et lui, vide comblé par Irlande quelques secondes plus tard.

"Tu m'as l'air pressé de le voir à ce que je vois." marmonna l'anglais en buvant sa boisson.

L'écossais répondit sarcastiquement: "Sois pas jaloux 'Tutur', si t'es un bon garçon il t'aimera lui aussi"

Seul un regard noir lui répondit.

Elwyn roula des yeux, ils n'avaient jamais fini de se chercher ces deux crétins."Alors comment vont les petiots? Demanda t-il aux nations américaines pour changer la conversation avant qu'elle ne dérape.

Le reste de la conversation se déroula bien dû au fait que ni Arthur ni Alistair ne s'adressaient la parole. Alfred parla avec engouement de sa prochaine élection présidentielle qui arrivait à grands pas, jugeant chaque candidat. À vrai dire il commençait légerement à saouler les autres avec tous ses détails inutiles. Ce n'est que deux heures après, en début de soirée, que Francis fit son apparition au seuil de la porte.

"Quoi vous êtes déjà tous là ? Désolé du retard, la neige n'arrange pas grand chose à vrai dire. Mon Dieu, on se les gèle dehors.." souffla le français en déposant sa valise sur la paillasson. Il enleva son écharpe quand Alfred lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

"Ah te voilà enfin! On est au complet maintenant ! La soirée va pouvoir commencer! Viens mets toi à l'aise."

"Je pense que c'est plutot les grèves qui l'a mis en retard.. toujours à se chercher des excuses.." marmonna Arthur.

"Plait-il ?

\- Ah bonsoir Papa! Tu veux du café ?" Coupa Matthew pour mettre un terme à l'interaction. Il lui tendit la tasse en souriant et le français accepta en embrassant sur la joue son petit canadien en lui demandant comment il allait. Il salua les autres nations présentes, offrit à Alfred une bouteille de vin qu'il avait amené pour l'occasion et prit dans ses bras Irlande et Ecosse. Sauf Arthur qui s'agaça encore plus.

Alfred avait les yeux qui brillaient, voir sa petite famille rassemblée dans un même endroit le rendait fou de joie, il allait leur montrer à quel point les Etats-Unis était génial! Mais tout d'abord il devait informer les nations sur un certain point.

"Ah ouais enfaite! Y'a pas assez de place donc certains devront dormir ensemble, it's not a problem right?"

\- Hold yer horses Alfred, tu veux dire qu'on va partager notre plumard ?" déclara Irlande.

Le chahut gronda parallèlement aux protestations. Après tout ils espéraient tous un confort individuel surtout après la longue route, alors devoir partager une chambre n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Matthew voulait calmer le jeu alors dans un élan il prit la parole.

"Pensez que c'est juste pour un Week-end.. et c'est juste pour dormir ce n'est pratiquement rien, eh?"

"Yeah right! Voyez c'est pas pour longtemps j'sais pas mettez vous avec la personne qui vous appréciez le plus!" enchainait Alfred! "Il y 3 chambres avec lit double, le compte est bon! Mattie et moi on a déjà notre chambre après z'avez qu'à vous débrouiller comme des grands"

Les nations se regardèrent entre elles, le problème n'était pas qui allait se mettre avec qui mais qui allait être avec Angleterre. Qui serait le malheureux fanfaron?

Arthur quant à lui ne savait pas quel était le pire, ses frères ou Francis vu l'irritation entre les deux. Il aurait préféré être avec Alfred ou Matthew ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple franchement.

"Bon on verra ça plus tard et si on buvait un petit coup pour célébrer ce séjour avec le bar ?" fit Francis.

Tous semblait être d'accord. Alfred alla chercher la bouteille qu'il lui avait offert rajoutant le scotch et le whisky qui était dans le placard. Il savait que certains en étaient friand. Une fois les verres remplis, France leva son verre:

"Eh bien santé!

\- Cheers

\- Sláinte"

Les six nations trinquèrent gaiement. Oubliant quelque peu les désagrements d'il y a peu. L'ambiance commençait alors à se décontracter et la discussion était agréable. Alistair se tourna vers Irlande qui était déjà à son cinquième verre.

"Hay faudrait p'têt savoir qui se coltine m'sieur ronchon.

\- Stall the ball, Alistair.

\- Nae, décidons maintenant, je pense que tu d'vrais t'y coller.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ?" Lança Irlande avec un haussement de sourcil. "Francis peut peut-être essayer après tout.

\- J'pense pas, t'as vu comment ils s'ignorent!.

\- Et toi alors ? Moi je dormirai avec Francis et toi tu te coltines l'frère.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Hors de question! Il m'énerverait rien qu'en rentrant dans la pièce et tu sais comment j'peux être impulsif malgé moi hein! Nae, je pense que tu serais parfait toi.

-T'es vraiment saoulant quand tu t'y met, ma parole. Bon d'accord mais c'est l'dernière fois!

\- Yae, guid luck!" Ricana Alistair.

"Ne fait pas des truc stupides toi aussi." soupira son frère.

"J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, lill'bampot." Il balança un regard à travers la pièce "je dis ça pour toi, si tu veux pas que ça termine mal"

\- Haud yer wheesht, gallot." coupa court l'écossais en s'avançant pour rejoindre les autres sous le soupir de son frère qui le suivit à son tour.

De l'autre coté de la pièce le jeu des mimes était de mise. Et apparemment cela faisait bien rire les nations restantes. Le rire d'Alfred avait une portée assez présente et on entendait tout aussi bien rire Francis. Un subtile "HonHonHon" avec les rires hilares de l'américain était un mélange plus que bruyant. Il semblait que ce-dernier était en pleine imitation d'Allemagne. Cheveux plaqué en arrière, traits durs, droit comme un piquet, saucisse en main et patate dans l'autre, il glissa un doigt sous son nez et brandit l'autre devant lui en hurlant un superbe "Heil!" provoquant l'hilarité générale.

L'ensemble de la soirée se passa relativement bien, juste de brèves piques entre les frères de l'Europe. Deux heures passées, les nations décidèrent de se coucher étant tous un peu fatigués. Ils se dirigèrent alors respectivement dans leur chambre.

 _FIN CHP1_

* * *

 ** _H_ aud yer wheesht :** tais toi

 **hold yer horses :** attends une minute

 **awright:** Salut

 **mukle lad :** grand garçon

 **stall the ball:** attends jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de boire

Premier chapitre terminé, Brexit est un sujet d'actualité alors pourquoi pas écrire une fanfiction dessus ? Eh beh voilà (°v°)/

En espérant que ça vous plaise.


	2. Chapter 2: Pyjama party

**Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer** : Blabla hetalia blabla pas à moi bla..

 **Auteur:** **CHP2** que vous l'attendiez ou pas le voilà ! Bonne lecture mes petites fajitas!

* * *

Une fois rentrés dans leur chambre, les deux nations se jetèrent un regard, l'ambiance commença à s'alourdir. Le regard déterminé, les dents et poings serrés, Ecosse se mit à bondir en direction du lit mais fut vite coupé dans son élan. France s'accrocha à sa veste et le tira brusquement en arrière et le devança. Loin d'être découragé l'écossais sauta et se rua vers lui, mains en avant pour le renverser au sol en l'attrapant par les chevilles. Le blond tomba lourdement au sol mais essaya vite de se relever. Cependant le roux fut plus rapide et le cloua au sol en posant sa main sur son torse. Il fixa narquoisement le français, un sourire aux lèvres:

"My win, bonnie" il plongea sur le lit et soupira d'aise bien trop bruyamment sous le regard plaintif de France.

Il la voulait vraiment cette place côté fenêtre.

"Bon t'as gagné pour cette fois, profite bien de ce coté du lit espèce de tricheur" fit le français en se relevant.

Ecosse se redressa et prit un air faussement outré "Moi? Comment oses-tu? Jamais! Je n'y peux rien si t'as mal démarrer en perdant l'équilibre!"

"La faute à qui, dis-moi" répondit Francis en esquissant un sourire. "Bon je vais me changer dans la salle de bain profite en pour faire de même."

Il se dirigea dans la pièce et en sortit une fois en pyjama et s'arrêta devant écosse. Si l'écossais esperait quelque chose digne du pays de l'amour, ses espoirs retombèrent lamentablement. Devant lui se trouvait Francis recouvert d'un kigurumi ayant la forme d'une grenouille. Même la capuche avait été mise. Tandis qu'il admirait tristement l'habit du français ce dernier fit:

"Euh.. c'est pas pour me déplaire de voir tous tes beaux muscles mais si tu veux être carrèment nu t'aurais dû enlever ton caleçon."

"Sois pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas dormir avec des vêtements alors soit content que j'ai au moins mis mon caleçon."

\- Formidable ! Mais si tu as froid sache que j'ai encore un autre kigurumi dans mon sac, un beau renard " dit le blond en s'installant sous les couvertures. "T'as intêret à pas trop bouger grand bonhomme où je t'envoie valser hors du lit."

\- Toi? Avec ta petite force de fançaise? Attends, laisse moi rire un bon coup avant de te prendre au sérieux."

Un oreiller se retrouva malencontreusement projeter sur son visage sous les rires d'un français.

"c'est de la provocation ça monsieur!" fit Alistair en prenant les deux oreillers à sa disposition.

Une bataille bonne enfant débuta entre les deux nations qui ria autant qu'elle donna de coup d'oreiller. Ecosse réussit à coincer la tête de Francis entre deux coussins, l'immobilisant quelque instant. Il le regarda sans dire un mot puis lui déposa un petit bisou à la commisures des lèvres pour le taquiner. Un bruit sourd venant du mur d'à coté les fit se stopper quelques secondes plus tard. Quelqu'un frappa au mur et la voix d'Angleterre traversa le mur "C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan! Il y en a qui veulent dormir ici!"

Les deux nations décidèrent de se calmer et d'aller se coucher.

"Guid night bonnie" fit le plus agé.

"Bonne nuit Alistair." lui répondit l'autre.

 **xXx**

Irlande entra en premier dans la chambre et s'installa dans un coin du lit pour y déposer sa valise. La chambre se situait entre la chambre de Francis et d'Alistair et celle de Matthew et Alfred. Arthur entra à son tour et commença à ranger ses affaires. Le rangement se fit dans le silence. Une fois en pyjama ils se glissèrent sous la couette. Angleterre était prêt à s'endormir mais Irlande ne semblait pas être du même avis. Un peu encore sous l'effet de l'alcool il commença à déblatérer sur tout et rien. Etre allongé dans un lit vous ouvre l'esprit après tout. Mais après quelque minutes l'anglais intervint agacé:

"Tu peux pas à un peu te taire juste deux minutes pour dormir?"

"Non, je m'ennuie sinon."

"God lord! Pourquoi je suis pas avec Ecosse ? Au moins on ne se serait pas parler et j'aurais pu dormir" grommela le plus jeune.

"Ou avec Francis ?" taquina l'irlandais. Seul le silence lui répondit. "Tu sais Arthur t'es pas un mauvais bougre mais vu ton comportement tu risques de t'éloigner des autres plus qu'autre chose."

"C'est pas tes affaires bloody irish" fit le blond en tournant sa tête vers son frère.

"Je dis ça pour toi, je crois juste que tu sais pas comment t'y prendre c'est tout, regarde juste comment tu es avec Ecosse et France par exemple.."

"Je fais ce que je veux! Leave me alone now and sleep damnit!" réplica séchement Arthur "et puis je m'en fous d'eux" ajouta t-il doucement en se tournant complètement à l'opposé de son frère pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Irlande semblait enfin vouloir se taire. Le silence prit place et Angleterre, enfin relaxé, ferma les yeux. Néanmoins des rires dans la chambre d'à coté surgirent faisant ouvrir automatiquement ses paupières. C'était la chambre de ces deux imbéciles. Arthur se leva brusquement du lit pour taper contre le mur "Cest pas bientôt fini ce boucan? Il y en a qui veulent dormir ici!" Une fois cela dit, il se recoucha dans le lit.

"Eh bien ceci dit c'est pas ton seul problème, le plus gros vient de ton coeur" fit Irlande.

"Shup up!" répondit immédiatement l'autre homme.

Le silence reprit et la nation put enfin fermer l'oeil.

 **xXx**

Une fois dans leur chambre et en pyjama sur le lit, Alfred et Canada faisaient le point sur la journée.

Dans l'ensemble les deux nations s'étaient accordées sur le fait que la soirée ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée. Alfred était assez content de lui, il avait même animé la soirée et se clamait roi des organisateur. Après quelques divagations sur le fait qu'il ouvrirait bien une agence de relaxation mondiale Canada le coupa pour le faire oublier cette idée invraisemblabe.

"Je suis inquiet pour Daddy et Papa, ils ne se sont pas parlés pratiquement de toute la soirée.. Ils ne font jamais ça normalement.. même pas de taquineries.."

"T'en fais pas Mattie des fois ça arrive mais jamais bien longtemps tu les connais! J'essayerais de jouer les médiateurs demain si tu veux!

"Euh je ne pense pas que.."

"J'ai les choses en mains!" Fit Alfred, le pouce levé avec un grand sourire "Tu verras je vais tout arranger!"

"J'espère.." murmura le canadien en enserrant plus étroitement son ours en peluche. "Déjà avec ce problème du Brexit.."

\- Brexit ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?"continua Matthew en baillant faiblement "Sur le possible fait que le Royaume-Uni, c'est à dire en incluant oncle Alistair, sorte de l'Union Européene.

-For real?!

\- Oui enfin après tout je ne connais pas assez les faits pour juger donc je ne peux pas te dire si c'est préférable ou non.."

La bouche grande ouverte Alfred allait réagir quand quelqu'un tapa sur un mur. _"C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? Il y en a qui veulent dormir ici!"_

"Ah mince! S'écria Etat-Unis "Faut pas faire de bruit!

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'adressait à-

-Shhhh! Tu sais bien comment est Angleterre quand il est agacé! Bon on en reparlera demain"

Bien que les dires de Matthew trottaient dans sa tête, il essaya de trouver le sommeil. À vrai dire il avait un peu honte de dire qu'il n'était pas au courant, il ne suivait pas beaucoup les actualités étrangères. Mais quand même ! Une séparation d'une union pour lui c'était comme un divorce!

 _FIN CHP2_

* * *

 **Bon un petit chapitre, j'avoue.. de la "romance" ? NOOON quoi?! Cela serait vraiment trop simple si c'était le cas ou peut être que ce n'est pas le cas hein! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire!**

 **(૭ ◉༬◉)૭⁾⁾⁾⁾**

 **Pour être franche dans cette fanction il y a un rêve que je n'ai pas encore réalisé... un kigurumi renard.. j'en veux un crotte de bique..**

 **AH OUI! "Bonnie" veut dire magnifique, jolie en écossais enfin bref..HUHU**


End file.
